Date Night
by TheFatalSin
Summary: Kaleb decides to ask Davina on a date to a carnival out of town. Fluff, oneshot Kolvina/Kavina


**This story is inspired by a photo Danielle Campbell posted with a big bear. I hope you guys like it ^^**

"Date tonight?" Kaleb, aka Kol Mikaelson, sent the message to resident witch, Davina Claire. Taking interest in her was certainly never a part of the plan, but he was just rolling with turn of events.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Kol. We don't have to go on fake dates for you to try and charm me," Davina replied. That was why he'd become smitten with her. As he'd once told Meredith Fell; 'I like pretty little things with sharp tongues.' But he also felt chemistry between them, which was also a subject Kol liked.

"I'm not pretending. Answer your door," he responded. She was back to staying in the attic of the church, but at least he didn't have to deal with Marcellus.

A very confused Davina opened the door, finding Kaleb standing at the top of the stairs with his usual cocky and charming smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked, mostly curious.

"I wanted to ask you out in person," he said, holding out a single red rose to her. "No pretending. No hidden agenda. A real date away from all this drama, out of town. There's a carnival a little over an hour up in Baton Rouge. Will you go with me?" He asked.

The little witch took the rose, admiring its beauty, while he admired hers. "That depends," she said.

"On?" He prompted, quirking a brow. She always caught him off guard.

"Can I drive?" She asked, giving him a cheeky smile. She'd become rather fond of his classic car.

"You don't even know where we're going. Perhaps on the way back," he compromised. He glanced at his watch. "We'd need to leave in about an hour," he added.

Davina looked as though she was pondering it. "Then come back and get me in an hour," she said, before closing her door.

Kaleb stood there for a moment, processing it. He finally realized it was a yes and went to go get ready.

The young warlock had finished getting ready and grabbed his keys off the table, only to drop them. They felt like they'd been over a fire and burned his hand. He would have thought it was weird, had he not gotten used to his mother's need to inflict pain on him, instead of just talking with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Esther asked. Really, he didn't think he'd ever get used to her different bodies.

"You need to learn to use your words, mother. You could have asked without trying to burn my hand," he said, leaning down and touched his keys, before deeming the safe to pick back up. "I have a date with Davina," he told her.

"I wasn't aware you had one planned. What are you doing?" she asked. Any other mother would have just been asking out of curiosity. He knew she wanted to know where he was at all times.

"A carnival in Baton Rouge," he answered simply, checking his phone to make sure he didn't have any messages from Davina.

"What is the point of going so far? New Orleans isn't exactly a boring town," she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, it's not boring, but the girl needs to get away from everything going on here. If I'm the one to take her, she'll be grateful that I got her out and away, therefore trusting me more," he said. He was spitting lies, but he had to try to keep mother happy. If she thought he was still doing what she wanted, she wouldn't torture him as much.

"Fine. Just don't get too attached. Get the stake," she said, stepping out of the doorway so he could leave.

"Work in progress, mother," he said, going out to his car to drive to the church.

Kaleb picked Davina up, before they headed up to Baton Rouge. She thankfully didn't seem too sour about it, and he even found her enjoying his pick of music. He'd teased her that there was hope for her yet, only to be smacked. Still, it felt like a normal date, which they were both relieved for.

Kaleb hadn't actually been to a modern carnival, though it didn't take him long to adjust; Deep fried foods, games that were nearly impossible to win, but if you managed, you got an equally impossible to carry prize, and rides that would make you vomit all the fried food.

They rode the Swings of Doom, as Davina had so fondly call them, and Kaleb couldn't disagree. Being taken up roughly 100 feet in the air and swung at 30 mph certainly wasn't for the faint of heart, but they'd still come off it laughing.

There was a large, more adult version of the Tilt-A-Whirl, which they'd also taken part in. It was something they both agreed to never ever do on a stomach full of fried food.

They decided to take it down a few notches and go on the Ferris Wheel. Neither of them had a fear of heights, and it gave them a good view of the whole carnival. Music was playing, and thankfully it wasn't the clowny carnival music. Kaleb recognized the song as he'd heard it at one of the clubs. He believed it was called 'Start of Something Good' by Daughtry. He gave her a smile as they slowly made their way to the top. She looked a bit flushed as she smiled back at him and it wasn't sure if it was an effect of all the intense rides, or because the way he was smiling at her. They made their loop a few times, and Kaleb had managed to take her hand without her pulling away or smacking him.

They began to let people off, stopping every few seconds for a minute or so to let the other patrons off.

"It's really pretty up here," Davina observed glancing around. They were nearly at the top.

"Maybe some time I can take you out of the city to see the stars as they should be seen. You'd love them," he said, his eyes locked on her as she took in their surroundings.

"That sounds really cool. Maybe I could draw it afterward," she answered, finally giving him her attention.

"I wasn't aware you're an artist," he noted, quirking a brow at her.

"I'm not really an _artist_, I just needed something to do while I was up in the attic. I like it, it helps take out some stress," she answered, giving him a shy smile.

"I'd love to see your work sometime, if you'd allow me," he said, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"We'll see," she said playfully.

Kaleb laughed softly, and they paused at the top. He reached over and brushed her hair from her face, looking down into her eyes. He saw a few emotions cross past her features; Confusion, nerves, desire. He'd kissed plenty of girls, but for some reason, he was nervous. Still, he never let his nerves control him, and he wasn't going to start now. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He felt her hesitate, but slowly kissed him back. He pulled back as they were jerked to move, and he saw her glance away with a flush.

They were quiet until they got off, and decided to walk through the game ally. "Have you ever played these before?" he asked her.

"I tried when I was really young, but they're mostly rigged so you can't win," she answered.

Kaleb glanced around, tapping his chin with his free hand. "It just takes the right amount of skill," he said. He went over to a ring toss game, and the guy explained that Kaleb had to get the rings on any of the bottles with a red top. They were definitely the minority. Get one, and get a small prize, two was a medium, and if you were lucky and got three, you got the giant prizes that looked like they could be used as a bed for an infant. Kaleb bought five rings. The first two he had gotten close to them, but his luck turned with the final three, landing them all on red topped bottles.

"Did you use magic?" Davina whispered to him, while the guy got down the large bear Kaleb had picked out.

"Only magic I used is my own skill," Kaleb answered, before taking the bear, and offered it to Davina, despite the fact it was nearly as big as her.

"You won it for me?" she asked, looking shocked and flattered.

"I'm a bit too old to have teddy bears, love. Girls still get various stuffed animals from men interested in them for all ages," he said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you, Kol," she said, taking it and kissed his cheek. "I love it," she added, giving the bear a squeeze since she didn't have the arms to hug Kaleb.

They hung around for a bit longer before it started to get late. The large bear sat nicely in the back, and Kaleb was grateful that Davina was too tired to ask to drive back.

"What are you going to name him?" Kaleb asked, nodding back to the bear  
>"I'm not sure. Any ideas?" She asked, glancing over at him.<p>

"You could name him Kaleb," he teased playfully. "Then you can tell people 'I slept with Kaleb last night,'" he joked, which she did smack him for. He just grinned in response.

He walked her up to her room in the attic, and decided to stay safe, kissing her on the cheek. "Get some rest, darling. I'll talk to you later," he told her.

"Thanks for an amazing date," she said. It was the first time in a while he saw her genuinely smile at him.

"Any time, love," he said. She gave him a hug, before going into her room.

Davina felt relaxed and happy for the first time in a while. She didn't know a once psychotic vampire could be so sweet. She set the bear on her bed, and got changed, before curling up with the large bear. She contemplated names for a few minutes, before finally settling on one.

"Goodnight, Kaleb," she murmured, before falling asleep.


End file.
